Prior art ATE test executives do not display automated test result stimuli and/or data acquisitions of a plurality of signal types, e.g. analog, digital, bus, with respect to the time reference of when the data was stimulated and/or acquired. Furthermore, the results display is often restricted to a single stimulus or acquisition of a signal. This limitation prevents the temporally coherent display of stimuli and/or acquisitions from two or more sources. Further, this restricts the analysis that can be performed on the test results, and prevents optimal debugging and refinement of test procedures. Modern ATE instruments have added the ability to perform multiple operations in parallel. That is, an instrument may now source different stimuli on multiple ports at once, or may make different data acquisitions on multiple ports at once. Traditional test program editors cannot easily display the results of these stimuli and/or acquisitions. Hence, there is a need for comprehensive visualization of ATE system stimuli and/or data acquisitions to more easily accommodate the display of multiple test signals, especially to more easily enable visualization of multiple test instrument operations in the ATE being executed in parallel or synchronously within a coherent or non-coherent time-domain.